Stalemate
by tara captor
Summary: Han estado haciéndolo por años. Algo necesita cambiar. (TRADUCCIÓN)


**NT:** mi primera traducción. Espero haberlo hecho bien :d

Ni la historia ni ffvii me pertenecen. El fic es de Shade the Hero, que me ha dado su permiso para traducir esta maravilla; ffvii pertenece a Square Enix.

 _ **NA:**_ _Solo un breve debate que olvidé que tenía. Quise publicarlo hace meses._

 _¡Disfrútenlo!_

 _Final Fantasy VII y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Square Enix_

* * *

Habían tocado esta canción y bailado muchas veces antes. Muy a menudo tenían sus espadas enfrentadas y ambos habían perdido la cuenta. Décadas habían pasado y cada vez que el demonio revivía siempre se encontraba con el campeón del planeta.

Cloud Strife y Sephiroth intercambiaron golpes antes de bloquear sus espadas. Empujaron uno contra el otro, tratando de obligar al otro a perder el equilibrio. Habían probado su fuerza tantas veces que ni siquiera era un juego para la mente. Simplemente tenían que dejar que sus cuerpos cayeran en los patrones normales. Sephiroth siempre luchaba para destruir el mundo y Cloud para salvarlo.

Las cosas habían cambiado recientemente. Sus peleas se habían alargado y sus lesiones habían disminuido, especialmente en el final de Cloud. Hasta el momento, ni siquiera había tenido un rasguño. Sephiroth sería derrotado, pero siempre regresaría. Sin embargo, parecía darse cuenta de lo que Cloud había descubierto hace mucho tiempo. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando tanto él como Cloud intercambiaron miradas y bajaron las espadas.

El rubio ya no era joven. La energía mako podría hacer maravillas, pero cuando una persona llega a la edad de sesenta y tres años, no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Del mismo modo, Sephiroth ya no estaba en su mejor momento. Jenova lo mantuvo reviviendo en el mismo cuerpo que tenía cuando murió la primera vez, pero ser revivido en innumerables ocasiones también le pasó factura.

Sephiroth parpadeó ante su enemigo antes de decidir qué preguntaría primero. "¿Finalmente te has dado cuenta?"

"¿Que solo somos peones en el tablero de ajedrez de un dios? Sí", respondió Cloud.

Sephiroth se rió ante esa descripción y sonrió. "Bien dicho. Entonces ya..."

"¿Terminé de jugar? ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?"

Cloud clavó a First Tsurugi en el suelo y se sentó, cruzando las piernas y los brazos, esperando a ver qué haría su enemigo.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Sephiroth clavó a Masamune en el suelo y copió a su rival.

Se sentaron, con los brazos cruzados y se miraron el uno al otro. Fue Cloud quien habló a continuación.

"Estoy tan cansado."

"Concuerdo. Ojalá nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes. Podríamos habernos ahorrado el problema". Sephiroth miró a Cloud y ladeó la cabeza. "¿Alguna vez has criado una familia?"

Cloud resopló ante eso. "¿Después de que me quitaras la última? No soy tan estúpido. Además, tus amenazas son muy efectivas."

Sephiroth sonrió ante eso. "Supongo que lo son. Lástima, tu pasión podría haber hecho que algunas de nuestras batallas fueran menos aburridas."

Cloud no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzó su rostro o la risa que escapó de su garganta. "¿Qué, ser vencido setenta y ocho veces seguidas no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti?"

"Estoy seguro de que te aburriste de matarme una y otra vez hace mucho tiempo."

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y reflejaron aquella declaración absurda* antes de que el campo de batalla hiciera eco con su risa.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la risa se calmara y los dos se miraron, no como enemigos eternos, sino como guerreros iguales, rivales y posiblemente... ¿amigos? El humor los dejó, ya que ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

"Ambos hemos sido utilizados desde el principio," dijo Sephiroth.

"usados como marionetas," coincidió Cloud.

"Jenova tirando de mis hilos y Gaia tirando los tuyos," agregó Sephiroth.

Fue Cloud quien sugirió lo que ambos querían hacer. "¿Por qué no les dejamos pelear su propia batalla por una vez?"

"¿Los dioses y los demonios se ven obligados a ensuciarse las manos? Por qué no, además, los juguetes no duran para siempre y estoy cansado de jugar el juego de otra persona."

"Entonces terminaste con la destrucción del mundo," preguntó Cloud, esperanzado.

"Ya terminé de ser el hijo de una madre," respondió el peliplateado.

Cloud sonrió. "Creo que te refieres al chico de mamá."

Sephiroth asintió e inclinó levemente la cabeza. "¿Qué hay de ti, has terminado de jugar al héroe?"

Cloud resopló ante eso. "Si quieres ser un héroe, realmente debes ser capaz de salvar gente. Tengo un buen historial, pero estoy lejos de ser perfecto."

Sephiroth asintió y suspiró. "Nadie lo es."

Se sentaron allí en la noche, ninguno se movía de su posición de meditación y reflexionaba sobre su pasado. Finalmente, los verdaderos maestros comenzaron a molestarse y actuar. Jenova llenó la mente de su hijo elegido con imágenes de matar al rubio y de su glorioso sueño de navegar el cosmos con el planeta como su nave. Mientras que Gaia forzó imágenes del pasado de Cloud en su propia mente. Originalmente había llamado a los dos amigos más confiables de Cloud, pero Aerith y Zack ignoraron su convocatoria. Estaban respaldando a su amigo al cien por cien.

Después de que ambos se despertaron, tumbados de espaldas en el barro, ambos confirmaron lo que le pasó al otro antes de ponerse de pie y gritar al cielo;

"Hemos terminado con tu estúpida pelea," gritó Sephiroth.

"Encuentra a alguien más para hacer el trabajo sucio," agregó Cloud.

Los rayos cayeron en respuesta cuando estalló la tormenta y cuando el sol de la mañana se levantó, brillaron dos espadas que se encontraban clavadas en el suelo una al lado de la otra. Sus dueños ya no estaban.

* * *

*supongo que se refería a que los dos notaron lo ridículo de la conversación.

Pues eso, espero que os hubiera gustado


End file.
